


why do they say that they know what's right for me?

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Eating Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this was obviously inspired by the excerpt from zayn's book, though it is purely based on my observations of the period and what zayn had to say about it. this is a work of fiction.
set during 1d in orlando for the release of four. november 2014.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was obviously inspired by the excerpt from zayn's book, though it is purely based on my observations of the period and what zayn had to say about it. this is a work of fiction.
> 
> set during 1d in orlando for the release of four. november 2014.

“when was the last time you ate, man?”

louis is standing at the door. his bony hands are on his thin hips; his cheeks are slightly sunken into his face. his jeans are hanging off his twigs he excuses for legs. zayn thinks he’s one to talk.

zayn shrugs noncommittally, setting the pipe down on the bed and letting it fall over so the bud crumbs scatter everywhere. 

“yesterday.”

he sneaks a glance in louis’ direction. he’s still at the door, all skin and bones and harsh veins. he's staring at him, and zayn knows he sees right through him.

they'd become so much closer over the past year and a half. they had so much in common, from family life to similar interests, everything from music to women. they had connected even more the first time they got high together, just the two of them; a warm evening in august 2013 outside on the deck of the rented home in the hills, fresh off the stage as their first world tour came to a relieving end.

since that night, it'd been louis and zayn, zayn and louis, and anything they could get their hands on.

the grueling promotional schedule of their fourth album is tearing them a new one, though most of it is bearable thanks to the drug-fueled haze they’ve all spent it in. it's something they haven't seemed to find a way out of, even since the new tour ended. liam still drinks himself silly on a weekly basis, though he's calmed down a bit since sophia came into the picture. harry's found refuge in coke binges and models at hollywood house parties. niall smokes cigarettes with his cousins.

louis knows they're on their way down.

he hasn’t responded to zayn yet. he’s staring at the palm trees outside the suite window.

the miami sun is setting lowly over the pale ocean. the tree is swaying dangerously close to the glass. the air in the room feels stiffer now. zayn’s still looking at him.

“there’ll be something at craft, i’m sure-”

“you can’t do this, mate.” louis’ got a hand thrown in the air now.

“you’re not my fucking mum-”

“you’re my best friend!”

zayn’s on his feet, swaying slightly like the tree outside. there’s nothing in his system but weed and some lucozade harry convinced him to sip at a few hours ago.

“stop fucking telling me, man. just stop,” he tries to sound like anything but the exhausted, worn out shell he really is, his voice warbling while he crosses his arms petulantly at louis.

louis runs a hand through his greasy, mussed hair. he needs a shower and a smoke.

“i know all you fucking did was blow on the plane,” louis fires back. “i’m so fucking sick of you lying to us, to me-”

“ _i’m_ fucking sick, lou!” zayn’s voice is forced now, pushing through the lump in his throat. he feels dehydrated. he is.

“listen, man. i don’t fucking know how to deal with this shit.” louis swipes his hands down his gaunt face. “oli’s bumming off a couple grams from some americans at the resort."

he knows zayn's already over the threshold into the land of too stoned, with a combo of who knows what else and that he's an asshole for offering him more. zayn's knees are knobby, his wrists are spindly, his eyes are glassy, and he knows they mirror his.

they mirror each other a lot these days.


End file.
